


Evenstar, Evenstay

by Lasgalendil



Series: Evenstar, Evenstill [4]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 21:27:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2596982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lasgalendil/pseuds/Lasgalendil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legolas would like some wine, Gimli would prefer some pipe weed, Ida Anderson would like her fiancé back, dammit…and Spiderman will have a coke, then. From Barad-dur, the Broship sets off on a road trip to Isengard, where Hope Against Hope, True Love Conquers All, Toad (and quite frankly every one but George R.R. Martin) believe Ida's Princess may just be in another castle. The adventures of the Sue Slayers continues in this essential, authoritative, indispensable sequel and closing chapter to the Evenstar, Evenstill saga. Or, as they said it in the olden days, "To Mirkwood, and Beyond!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evenstar, Evenstay

**404 Error. Not Found.**

Nah. Just kidding. I'm only fucking with you*.

But after what happened last time*-

…oh, wait, that's right. Spoilers.

* * *

 

*I mean, that's one of those weird turns of phrase, right? Because intercourse literally means 'between', whereas fuck just means 'bang together'…so you can give a fuck, not give a fuck, you can be fucked or fucking or fuckable (Scott says it's his middle name.) or just be a fuck, but you always have to fuck _something_ , even if it's just yourself. It's a necessary transitive.

[Unless, of course, the subject of the sentence is the first person plural subjective pronoun. English, bitches. And you thought learning Sindarin grammar would be hard...]

*You can read all about that in _Evenstar, Evenstill_ and _Evenstar, Evenstranger_ …assuming I've gotten my lazy ass/act together and gotten the damn thing published.


End file.
